This invention relates in general to an adapter for transferring power from a multi-contact connector socket to a 2-terminal power outlet, and in particular to a unitary adapter consisting of an assembly of individual components having no wired connections.
It has become commonplace to provide connector sockets on a towing vehicle, which sockets accept plugs cable-connected to electrical components of a towed vehicle. The connector socket is usually recessed and has a hinged cover to keep moisture and contamination out when no plug is inserted in the socket. Because of the multiplicity of components in current vehicles for such things as running lights, brake lights, and signal lights, as well as electric brakes and other auxiliary equipment, the connector socket may have as many as six contact terminals arrayed in a circular pattern about a central terminal. There have been developed adapters for power outlets which consist of a matching plug for the connector socket and a loop of multi-conductor cable running to a socket which matches the plug of the appliance. These adapters have generally been satisfactory, but are somewhat inconvenient because the loop of cable which is required tends to interfere with other equipment or become dislodged. Also, when not in use, unless the adapter is removed, the plug hangs from the towing vehicle in an unsightly fashion.
It is the primary object of the present invention to avoid the difficulties and inconvenience associated with cabled adapters.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a reliable unitary adapter to transfer power from a multi-contact socket to a dual contact power outlet. A further object is to make conveniently available a source of DC power at the rear of a towing vehicle for auxiliary equipment such as TV sets, electric coolers, car vacuums, spot lights, and the like.
The present invention is organized about the concept of providing components of rugged construction assembled as a unit in a cylindrical adapter body. At one end of the body, there is a an adapter base serving as multi-contact plug for insertion in a vehicle connector socket. The plug has two active terminals designed to mate with two corresponding active contacts in the vehicle connector socket which in turn are connected to the battery of the vehicle.
At the other end of the adapter body, there is a cylindrical output can terminal which carries a spring-biased lead extended into the adapter base to form one of the power contacts for the connector plug. A second output terminal held centrally of the output can terminal also extends into the adapter base in which it forms the second power contact of the connector plug.